Industrial and assembly-type operations, such as automotive production lines, typically include a number of assembling or machining stations. One or more workpieces, such as parts of a vehicle to be assembled or machined are moved along the production line with transport units that can move in one or more different directions using servomechanisms (also referred to as servos) that have operating limits. Depending on the operation being performed, or the particular part being moved (which can vary as a result of automotive production lines being designed to assemble and machine automobiles of different types), one or more of the operating limits may be exceeded. It is desirable to maintain the operation within the operating limits, which can reduce the likelihood of failure or of a shortened life of the servos.